exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Survive the End
Survive the End is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of the cursed priest and Malevolence of Emptiness Paul Seckendoff. Main Arc Wake up in Nightmare Paul Seckendoff, a priest, preaches to the people of Paris when a terrorist attack slaughters everyone in his town, gravely wounding him. He wakes up only to find himself in a deserted hospital, partially healed. He then leaves despite his wounds, investigating quickly the contents of the hospital. He finds however nothing but abandoned equipment, weapons to defend himself, as well as several zombie-like individuals who attack him. Understanding his situation and cursing God for placing him in such an event, he looks for help, which he finds in the person of Vassumati Haitu. The young nurse gives him weapon, medical treatment, and helps him steal a truck in order to escape. Searching for Survivors Paul and Vassumati receive a call in their medical truck as they escape Paris. They quickly go to the nearby town of Evry in order to rescue survivors that have been trapped by a zombie horde, and Paul triggers an explosion to kill them. The survivors - arrogant nationalist Dick Francis, nihilistic Boushra Nesaiti, traumatized tourist Seishiru Omoide, struggling coach Georges Samioud and the mysterious genius Sarren Darken - ally with Paul as he finds a way out. Paul regroups with the other survivors, attempting to consolidate group morale while struggling to keep his own faith, receiving the support of his new allies. Meanwhile, Sarren uses the material at her disposition to search for a way out of the country. True Chaos Sarren soon notices the presence of abandoned aircraft nearby, and the group rushes towards there. They find themselves once again in the suburbs of Paris, and are intercepted by a strange, unnamed survivor. The survivor, driven by obsession and madness, attempts to tempt Paul into obtaining the nuclear codes and using the Atomic bomb on France. Paul hesitates, but the respect of his peers makes him snap out of it and neutralize the man ; however, zombies, attracted by the noise, run towards them. The group escapes through nearby sewers, but Dick is bitten in the process. He panicks and attempts to kill Paul, but Boushra kills him beforehand. Paul then escapes with the remains of the group, despite Georges being almost insane, and securizes an airplane once arrived before flying away from France. Epilogue and Discoveries In a nearby island, Paul establishes camp, discussing with people who have also flown away from other countries as well. He discovers the name of the virus that has turned everyone into zombies : Influenza Larsimenus A. Tending to Sarren and Georges's wounds, Paul rests, although questions remain in his mind, unable to shake off the feeling that the name Larsimenus has a specific meaning to him. Furthermore, he feels like his role is not over yet. Characters * Paul Seckendoff * Vassumati Haitu * Boushra Nesaiti * Seishiru Omoide * Georges Samioud * Dick Francis * Sarren Darken * Mysterious Man Category:Interra Category:Storyline